


Together Always

by Dreamflower



Series: Canon Couple Dribbles [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MeM 2012, Canon couple, Ever After - Freeform, F/M, Marriage, Poetry, Romance, b2mem bingo, dribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/pseuds/Dreamflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The simple life can be appreciated after long trials and adventures...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Always

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM Challenge: B-4, Canon Couple, "Beren/Luthien"; Food, "Bread  
> Format: Dribble  
> Genre: Romance, Poetry  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: N /A  
> Characters: Beren, Luthien  
> Pairings: Beren/Luthien  
> Summary: The simple life can be appreciated after long trials and adventures...

  
  
****

**Together Always**

****  
  
  
We walked hand in hand in the forests of Ossiriand;  
and beyond the River Gilion we found Tol Galen.  
On that green isle we made our peace--  
a quiet home such as mortals treasure.  
There we brought forth our child,  
And Beren tilled the soil  
and I made bread.  
We lived happily  
and died  
together.


End file.
